


[podfic] Ice Princess

by croissantkatie, growlery



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie drags Leigh-Anne out to go ice-skating with her.</p>
<p>A copod recorded for KISSES 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ice Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640420) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



  
[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yd70k1jxj7bd9xa/ice+princess+final.mp3) / 10:25 / 9.53MB


End file.
